


Everything we dreamt of

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, lot of crying
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten szczególny tatuaż, pole do gry w kółko i krzyżyk, które dla postronnego obserwatora wydawało się bezsensowne, dla niego było bezcenne. Zapisana na nim została cała historia jego życia i Louis pamiętał, co oznaczał każdy znak umieszczony na jego ciele igłą. Krzyżyk na zwycięstwo, na pokonanie przeciwności losu. Kółko na porażkę, symbol tego, czego nie udało mu się zmienić.<br/>Dziewięć pól do wypełnienia. Dziewięć pragnień, tworzących życie Louisa Tomlinsona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything we dreamt of

**Author's Note:**

> Przygotujcie sobie dużo chusteczek.

Był chłodny, listopadowy wieczór. Cały pokój zdążył pogrążyć się już w mroku, gdy Louis usiadł wygodnie w miękkim fotelu. Wszystko w mieszkaniu wydawało mu się nowe i nieznajome. Nawet jego własne ciało, które po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach powinien znać na pamięć, było mu tego dnia jakieś obce. Czuł się otępiały, coś na kształt smutku i bólu wypełniało każdą komórkę jego ciała. Nie wierzył, ze to już koniec. Nie po tym wszystkim, co mieli.

  
W zamyśleniu potarł prawą rękę. Pod palcami wyczuł nierówności żył, które znacznie pogłębiły się od czasu, gdy był nastolatkiem. Z biegiem lat przybyło też tatuaży, a wśród nich był ten jeden, szczególnie dla niego ważny. Pole do gry w kółko i krzyżyk, które dla postronnego obserwatora wydawało się bezsensowne, dla niego było bezcenne. Zapisana na nim została cała historia jego życia i Louis pamiętał, co oznaczał każdy znak umieszczony na jego ciele igłą.

  
Krzyżyk na zwycięstwo, na pokonanie przeciwności losu, nagroda za odwagę, cierpliwość, każdą przelaną łzę. Kółko na porażkę, symbol tego, czego nie udało mu się zmienić, przypomnienie, ze los bywa okrutny. Tylko jedno pole zostało puste. Jedna, jedyna nierozwiązana sprawa, która jeszcze nie była ani porażką, ani zwycięstwem.

 

***

 

Pierwszym marzeniem, jakie miał Louis, była chęć zostania osobą sławną i rozpoznawalną. Nie miał wtedy jeszcze dokładnie sprecyzowanego planu, według którego zamierzał to pragnienie spełnić, jednak myśl ta tkwiła w głębi niego od zawsze.

Chciał śpiewać i zarabiać w ten sposób ogromne pieniądze. Chciał, by zakochane nastolatki wieszały plakaty z jego uśmiechniętą twarzą nad swoimi łóżkami, chciał rozdawać im autografy. Chciał podróżować po świecie i dawać koncerty na największych scenach… Chciał udowodnić ludziom, którzy nigdy w niego nie wierzyli, że stać go na wiele.

  
To marzenie skonkretyzowało się dopiero wtedy, gdy pewnego zachmurzonego i wyjątkowo dusznego popołudnia w samym środku lipca, jego uwagę zwrócił ogromny plakat reklamowy, zawieszony na latarni przy piekarni. Jeden z najsławniejszych programów rozrywkowych w kraju, pomagający wybić się muzykom-amatorom, zapraszał na przesłuchania. W jednej chwili zrozumiał wtedy, że XFactor może być dla niego ogromną szansą i miał nadzieję ją odpowiednio wykorzystać. Ten show miał być swojego rodzaju trampoliną, dzięki której być może ktoś z branży dostrzeże w nim potencjał, doceni go. Był zbyt niepewny siebie, by wierzyć, że uda mu się wygrać, jednak i ta myśl tkwiła w jego umyśle jak drzazga.

  
Dwa tygodnie później wypłakiwał w ramionach matki łzy żalu i rozpaczy, gdy odpadł w przedbiegach, zanim tak naprawdę wystąpił przed głównym jury programu. Obiecał wtedy samemu sobie, że to nie koniec, że się tak łatwo nie podda. Kiedy Louisowi było dane zasmakować, jak ciężką i trudną drogą jest już samo dostanie się do programu, obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by za rok uzyskać zielone światło. Nie zależało mu już tak bardzo na znalezieniu się w finale, na wygranej. Jego marzeniem i jednocześnie najważniejszym celem, stała się możliwość wystąpienia przed właściwymi sędziami. Chciał usłyszeć ich zdanie na temat własnego wokalu i dopiero wtedy, jeśli zostałby przez nich skrytykowany, porzuciłby wszelkie nadzieje związane z karierą muzyczną. Zamierzał walczyć.

Louis dotrzymał słowa danego samemu sobie. Przez cały rok uczęszczał na zajęcia ze śpiewu, który stał się jego uzależnieniem. Odskocznią od problemów dnia codziennego, a miewał ich bardzo dużo, gdy przez własne roztargnienie, tracił jedną pracę za drugą. Mimo że dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że być może nie uda mu się spełnić swojego wielkiego pragnienia, teraz, gdy włożył w nie tak wiele pracy i zaangażowania, porażka bolałaby zdecydowanie bardziej, niż tamtego lipcowego dnia.

  
Kiedy przesłuchania do siódmej edycji XFactora w końcu się rozpoczęły, chłopak dosłownie zwariował na punkcie muzyki i nawet gdy rozmawiał ze swoją matką przez telefon, odpowiadał jej, dodając do własnych słów melodyczny podkład. W noc poprzedzającą jego ogromny test, nie zdołał zasnąć nawet na sekundę, targany olbrzymim stresem, który sam na siebie sprowadził własną wygórowaną ambicją.

  
Do dnia dzisiejszego pamięta swoje niebezpiecznie trzęsące się nogi, kiedy udało mu się spełnić swoje marzenie – dostał się do grupy szczęśliwców, którym dane było zaprezentować się przed jury. W końcu, po kilku godzinach oczekiwania, znudzeni prowadzący wywołali jego imię i nazwisko. Drżąc jak osika, stanął przed sławnymi sędziami na środku drewnianej, zakurzonej sceny, myśląc tylko o cieple uścisku zielonookiego chłopaka, któremu przeszkodził w próbie, wpadając do toalety. Pyzaty dzieciak z burzą czekoladowych loków, bez problemu dostrzegł, w jak złym Louis jest stanie przez targający nim stres i po prostu mocno go do siebie przytulił, nie pytając niebieskookiego o zdanie.

  
– Powodzenia, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, odrobinę za bardzo przejętym, niskim głosem, który w ogóle do niego nie pasował, a potem wyszedł, przeczesując palcami fikuśną fryzurę.

  
Słowa pocieszenia od nieznajomego nie pomogły jednak przezwyciężyć ogromnego stresu, jaki zacisnął mu się na gardle, gdy wykonywał przygotowywany przez rok utwór. Wiedział, że zupełnie sobie nie poradził. Czuł łzy bezsilności i zawodu cisnące mu się do jasnych, zmęczonych oczu, gdy tylko skończył śpiewać. Łzy, które sprawiły, że zaintrygowany nim Simon Cowell, dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę, prosząc go o wzięcie głębokiego oddechu i zaprezentowanie innego utworu.

  
Hey There Delilah – piosenka, w której ćwiczeniu przerwał tamtemu zielonookiemu chłopakowi w toalecie, zapewniła mu przejście do kolejnego etapu.

  
**Marzenie pierwsze: Dostać się do X-factor’a**

  
***

  
Drugie marzenie Louisa kiełkowało w nim bardzo długo, a im dłużej rosło mu w podświadomości, tym silniejsze stawały się jego korzenie i tym trudniejsze było ono do wyeliminowania.

  
Późnymi wieczorami, wpatrując się w równomiernie unoszące się i opadające plecy Harry’ego, śpiącego spokojnie na ich wspólnym łóżku, próbował przywołać w swoich wspomnieniach moment, w którym przekroczyli pewną niewidzialną granicę przyjaźni. Miał tyle pytań, na które potrzebował znać odpowiedzi. Dlaczego, mimo że dom, w którym wspólnie mieszkali, był ogromny, spali na jednym posłaniu, z nogami zaplątanymi wokół siebie i niemalże złączonymi ustami? Dlaczego był wobec Harry’ego taki zaborczy, gdy ten tylko wspominał o kimś bliskim? Dlaczego zielonooki unikał jego dotyku jak ognia, choć wcześniej sam nie mógł oderwać od Louisa dłoni? Umysł nieustannie podsuwał mu za rozwiązanie ciasną, brudną łazienkę, wypełnioną głosem, zapachem i niesfornymi lokami chłopaka. Tę samą, w której zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. I którejś bezsennej nocy, wpatrując się w skrawek odsłoniętego brzucha Harry’ego, Louis zrozumiał, że najzwyczajniej w świecie kocha go jak wariat i zaakceptował fakt, że jest zbyt późno, by spróbować tłumić w sobie to uczucie.

  
W głębi serca wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej przespać się z tą myślą, zastanowić się nad wszystkim spokojnie, być może nawet dać sobie kilka dni, by rozważyć wszelkie możliwości, ale przecież od zawsze był porywczy. To właśnie za tę jego nadpobudliwość, widzowie X-factora pokochali go tak bardzo.

  
Trzęsąc się niemalże tak mocno, jak w dniu najważniejszego w jego życiu castingu, chwycił ostrożnie zielonookiego za jego szczupłe ramię, szarpiąc je w górę, być może odrobinę zbyt mocno.

  
– Harry, obudź się – szeptał gorączkowo, potrząsając ręką, którą trzymał w ciasnym uścisku. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy zauważył, że chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a potem otworzył zaspane powieki, marszcząc brwi z niezrozumieniem. – Harry, kocham cię, słyszysz? – wyrzucił z siebie, a ten przetarł pięściami zmęczone oczy, unosząc się na łokciach. Przeczesał szczupłymi palcami długie, czekoladowe loki, zerkając zaskoczony na zdenerwowaną twarz starszego.

  
– Lou, to tylko sen, idź spać – wymruczał, wzdychając głośno, a potem wyciągnął w jego kierunku ramiona, by ten mógł się w nie wtulić. Chłopak potrząsnął głową z irytacją.

  
– Harry, ty idioto. Naprawdę cię kocham – powtórzył, kładąc tym razem większy nacisk na ostatnie słowo i zielonooki w końcu wydawał się go rozumieć. Westchnął głośno.

  
– Jestem tego świadom. – Zielonooki brzmiał niemalże na znudzonego. – Kiedy następnym razem zdecydujesz się obudzić mnie w nocy, powiedz mi coś, czego jeszcze nie wiem – wychrypiał, potrząsając znacząco w dalszym ciągu wyciągniętymi ramionami. Louis poczuł jego miękkie wargi na swojej skroni, zanim wtulił się ochoczo w zagłębienie szyi Harry'ego. – Ja też ciebie kocham.

  
**Marzenie drugie: Zdobyć Harry’ego**

 

***

  
Madison Squere Garden to jedna z największych hali widowiskowych na świecie, mogąca pomieścić osiemnaście tysięcy osób. Louis wiedział, że to ogromna liczba ludzi, ale dopiero w chwili, w której uzmysłowił sobie, że to ponad trzy razy tyle, ile zamieszkuje w Holmes Chapel, rodzinnym miasteczku Harry’ego, zrobiło mu się niedobrze ze strachu. Był blady, bledszy niż zazwyczaj i nie umknęło to uwadze zielonookiego. Przyciągnął go momentalnie do mocnego, aczkolwiek krótkiego uścisku, niemalże identycznego z tym, którym dodał mu otuchy przed przesłuchaniem do X-factora. Nagle tamte wydarzenia wydawały mu się być o tysiące lat świetlnych oddalone od miejsca, w którym teraz się znajdowali.

  
– Najważniejsze, to dobrze się bawić, Lou. Rozluźnij się, dobrze? – poprosił, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów z jego spoconego czoła. – Oni wszyscy są tutaj dla nas – dodał, całując przelotnie jego skroń i wtedy prawda dotarła do Louisa ze zdwojoną siłą.

  
– Jesteśmy sławni, Harry. One Direction jest sławne – powiedział, a potem zaczerwienił się, słysząc gwałtowny chichot Nialla, przysłuchującego się ich rozmowie.

  
– Tomlinson, jesteś czasami kurewsko dziwny, wiesz? – Mimo wszystko, śmiech blondyna był zaraźliwy i zdecydowanie pomógł w rozluźnieniu napiętej atmosfery, jaka panowała przed najważniejszym występem trasy Take Me Home.

  
– Na miejsca! Za trzydzieści sekund wchodzicie! – Donośny głos jednego z muskularnych pracowników przyprawił wszystkich o gęsią skórkę. Harry uścisnął po raz ostatni nadgarstek niebieskookiego. Louis drżąc od stóp do głów, stanął na wąskiej platformie, która miała wynieść go na scenę. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę i starał się jedynie przywołać do umysłu tekst piosenki, którą otwierali każdy koncert, jednak nerwy przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Chciało mu się wymiotować.

  
Pół minuty później, kiedy znalazł się na scenie, oślepił go blask tysiąca fleszy, świateł i wydawało mu się, że stracił słuch, ogłuszony przez głośny krzyk osiemnastu tysięcy fanek, które znalazły się tutaj dla nich.

  
Dla niego.

  
*

 

Małe, schludne studio tatuażu wydawało mu się być idealnym. Przekraczając jego próg, czuł się równie mocno podekscytowany, co zdenerwowany. Machinalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok niskiego, mocno umięśnionego mężczyzny po czterdziestce, niemalże całkowicie pokrytego kolorowymi tatuażami. Wyciągnął do niego drżącą dłoń, którą ten natychmiast uścisnął pewnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

  
– John Sperantes – przedstawił się, gestem dłoni wskazując mi czarny fotel.

  
– Zaufanie, tak? – rzucił cicho niebieskooki, a tatuażysta uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując mu rząd prostych, białych zębów.  
– A więc zna pan łacinę, panie Tomlinson. – Mężczyzna wydawał się być pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Obciął go wzrokiem, zatrzymując się odrobinę dłużej na drżących z nerwów kolanach chłopaka – Denerwujesz się tak przed każdym tatuażem? – zapytał nieco rozbawiony i Louis był wdzięczny, że zaczął nazywać go po imieniu. Westchnął cicho, biorąc długi, uspokajający wdech.

  
– Nie. Ten jest po prostu dla mnie szczególnie ważny – oznajmił, uśmiechając się wymijająco i Sperantes zrozumiał, by nie drążyć.

  
Kiedy czterdzieści minut później Louis wpatrywał się w planszę do gry w kółko i krzyżyk z trzema wypełnionymi polami, miał nadzieję, że gdy przyjdzie mu go uzupełnić, ponownie postawi zwycięski symbol.

 

**Marzenie trzecie: One Direction staje się sławne**

  
***

  
– To dla waszego dobra. Chcemy was uchronić przed niepotrzebnymi atakami homofobii i zapewnić wam lepsze zarobki. To, co robicie ze sobą w łóżku nie jest naszą sprawą. Jesteśmy jednak po to, by dbać o wasz wizerunek. Nie ukrywajmy panowie, homoseksualizm nie jest najlepszym pomysłem na promowanie zespołu, którego odbiorcami są głównie dziewczynki między ósmym a trzynastym rokiem życia. Dlatego też, po długich rozmowach, podjęliśmy decyzję by zatrudnić kobietę, która zostanie przedstawiona mediom jako dziewczyna Louisa. – Rosły, łysiejący mężczyzna w przyciasnym garniturze uniósł dłoń, gdy tylko dostrzegł oburzoną twarz Harry’ego i szatyna, który otwierał usta, by zaprotestować. – Przypominam, że podpisując z nami kontrakt, oddaliście swój medialny wizerunek pod nasze skrzydła, dlatego wszelkie protesty są bezcelowe – mruknął, uśmiechając się cierpko. – Spokojnie, panie Tomlinson. Wystarczy, by raz na jakiś czas wybrał się pan z panią Calder na randkę i upewnił się, że zrobią wam dużo zdjęć. Nie oczekujemy od pana żadnych czynności fizycznych, a jedynie trzymania Eleanor za rękę gdy znajdujecie się w miejscach publicznych. Byłoby fantastycznie, gdyby włożył pan w to minimalną grę aktorską i zdecydował się wyglądać na szczęśliwego.

  
– Pani Calder? To znaczy, że ta dziewczyna została już wybrana? – Głos Harry’ego przepełniony był złością i goryczą, i Louis bez trudu rozpoznał to charakterystyczne, nerwowe drżenie. Przedstawiciel Modestu uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.

  
– Właśnie miałem do tego przejść – odpowiedział, obracając się na krześle w kierunku jednego z ochroniarzy. – Jeff, poproś do nas panią Calder – poprosił, kładąc spocone dłonie na stół. Mężczyzna wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym stukotem, a w umyśle Harry’ego wytworzył się obraz wyjątkowo brzydkiej, otyłej dziewczyny z trądzikową cerą i rzadkimi włosami; zupełnie nie pasujący do obrazu młodej, zadbanej kobiety, która stanęła przed nimi pięć minut później.

  
– Eleanor Calder – przedstawiła się, podając dłoń Louisowi, który uścisnął ją niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy kiedyś przyzwyczai się do jej delikatnej, ciepłej skóry. Zaraz po tym, brunetka podeszła spokojnym krokiem do Stylesa, stukając głośno obcasami swoich drogich szpilek. Ten jednak zmierzył wyciągniętą w jego kierunku drobną, zadbaną dłoń wyjątkowo chłodnym spojrzeniem, więc momentalnie ją cofnęła i krzywiąc się odrobinę, wzruszyła ramionami, odgarniając gruby warkocz na łopatki.

  
*

  
Było kilkanaście minut po pierwszej w nocy, gdy Louis przekroczył próg ich wspólnego domu, nieco zaskoczony panującą w nim ciemnością, którą jego oczy, zmęczone od natarczywych błysków aparatów, przyjęły z ulgą. Ściągnął z rąk grube, ręcznie robione, wełniane rękawiczki, otrzymane w prezencie gwiazdkowym od mamy Harry’ego i roztarł zmarznięte, mimo wszystko, dłonie, ściągając ze stóp ciepłe trapery. Po chwili odwiesił bordową kurtkę na wieszak i skonany, zwlókł się do łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic, chcąc zmyć z siebie całe upokorzenie minionego dnia.

  
Całkowicie nagi i wciąż jeszcze nieco mokry, wszedł do sypialni, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady stóp. Przez podjętą wcześniej decyzję o niezapalaniu światła, w obawie przed obudzeniem Harry’ego, prawie wywrócił się, potykając się o ciemny, puszysty dywan, o którego istnieniu zupełnie zapomniał. Starając się stąpać najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, przysiadł na łóżku i przeklinając w myślach ciche skrzypnięcie uginającego się pod jego ciężarem materaca. Otrzepał bose stopy z piasku, który się do nich przylepił, a potem wsunął się pod pościel, odruchowo przysuwając się jak najbliżej nagiego ciała Harry’ego, który wydawał się być pogrążony we śnie.

  
Odruchowo przycisnął zmarznięte wargi do rozgrzanego wgłębienia między łopatkami zielonookiego, wdychając jego przyjemny, cytrusowy zapach, który tak silnie na niego działał.

  
Nim tak naprawdę zdążył się zorientować się, co robi, sunął wąskimi ustami wzdłuż kręgosłupa młodszego od siebie chłopaka, badając przyjemną miękkość i gładkość jego delikatnie opalonej skóry. Całe zmęczenie momentalnie z niego wyparowało, gdy całował każdy z wystających kręgów po kolei, rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepłem i zapachem Harry’ego, który poruszył się niespokojnie pod jego dotykiem.

  
– Zostaw mnie – mruknął w półśnie i odsunął się lekko, wciskając swoje nagie ciało w materac. Louis uniósł się na łokciach, zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy.

  
– Co się dzieje? – Głos szatyna odbił się echem po granatowych ścianach ich sypialni. Zielonooki nie odpowiedział, więc starszy chwycił go ostrożnie za biodro, odwracając tym samym na plecy. Chłopak zamknął oczy, chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach.

  
– Czuję od ciebie jej perfumy – mruknął po dłuższej chwili milczenia, a szatyn dostrzegł gęsią skórkę na swoich rękach, która pojawiła się pod wpływem jego słów.

  
– Harry… – Czuły głos niebieskookiego nie był w stanie go uspokoić, podobnie jak palce, które zacisnęły się odrobinę mocniej na jego kości biodrowej.

  
– Pachniesz jak ty, ale jednocześnie wciąż wyczuwam jej perfumy i nie mogę znieść tego, że czuję was – wyrzucił z siebie, kładąc ogromny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Widziałem pieprzone zdjęcia które wam dzisiaj zrobili. Louis, ja nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić. Nie mogę znieść widoku twojej dłoni trzymającej mocno jej rękę i tych wszystkich komentarzy, jak bardzo do siebie pasujecie, jaki jesteś szczęśliwy, jak mocno widać miłość do niej w twoich oczach. Kurwa, jestem przerażony, rozumiesz? Boję się, że któregoś dnia wrócisz do domu i powiesz mi, że się w niej zakochałeś, że chcesz być w związku z kimś, komu bez wahania będziesz mógł okazać czułość publicznie, a potem spakujesz walizki i mnie zostawisz. – Głos Harry’ego drżał i niebieskooki nawet w ciemności mógł dostrzec jego trzęsący się z nerwów podbródek bruneta.

  
Louis mógł wtedy złożyć mu obietnicę, że nigdy go nie zostawi, bo to on nadaje sens jego życiu. Mógł kolejny raz powtórzyć mu, że Eleanor nie stanowi dla niego żadnego zagrożenia, bo nigdy nie będzie lepsza od niego, nigdy mu nie dorówna. Mógł mu przypomnieć, że jeśli tylko wytrzymają jeszcze trochę ponad rok, będą mogli okazywać sobie miłość na oczach całego świata, o ile właśnie tego zapragną… Nie odezwał się jednak.

  
Zamiast tego, złożył łagodny pocałunek u nasady nosa Harry’ego, a potem przesunął wargami po całej jego długości, obserwując jego reakcję. Błądził ustami po mocno zarysowanych kościach policzkowych, powiekach, wysokim czole, prostych brwiach, wywiniętych rzęsach, skroniach…

  
– Kocham cię, Harry – powiedział w końcu na wydechu, przyglądając się czule małemu dołeczkowi, który pojawił się po lewej stronie policzka chłopaka, gdy ten próbował powstrzymać uśmiech.

  
A potem powtórzył te słowa jeszcze setki razy, zostawiając półokrągłe ślady po zębach na łopatkach zielonookiego i całując z największą czułością wewnętrzną stronę jego ud. Szeptał to, gdy ten zaciskał dłonie w pięści na pościeli i wyginał swoje ciało w łuk, wypuszczając z ust jego imię. Mówił, kiedy składał delikatne pocałunki na wytatuowanym na nadgarstku Harry’ego cytacie, na zgięciu jego ręki, na statku, symbolizującym ich miłość. Mówił, gdy złączyli się w jedno i wykrzyczał to, kiedy pochłonęło go rozbłyskujące w jego umyśle srebro. I powtórzył jeszcze raz, gdy po raz kolejny tej nocy ukrył twarz we wgłębieniu między łopatkami Harry’ego, zasypiając spokojnym snem.

 

*

 

  
Harry znalazł Louisa na kanapie w salonie, zdenerwowany, gdy ten nie odpowiadał na jego wołania. Był blady, przeraźliwie blady i zielonooki podziękował sobie w duchu, podając mu herbatę, którą wcześniej przygotował. Szatyn kiwnął głową z wdzięcznością, a jego twarz przez chwilę rozjaśniła ulga i prawdziwy uśmiech. Styles nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć zachowania starszego. Kontrakt z Modestem miał wygasnąć w ciągu miesiąca, powinni byś szczęśliwsi, niż kiedykolwiek, a zamiast tego, obserwował codziennie podenerwowanego Louisa, skulonego w kącie kanapy, wyjątkowo zamkniętego w sobie.

  
Odpowiadając na pytanie, którego zielonooki nie zdążył nawet zadać, przysunął w jego stronę swojego laptopa, zanurzając wargi w cudownie gorącym napoju. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się rozlewającym się po całym ciele ciepłem aromatycznej herbaty.

  
Styles przełknął głośno ślinę, zerkając na najnowszy wpis na twitterze starszego.

  
**Louis Tomlinson** @Louis_Tomlinson 2m:  
_Ja i Eleanor nie jesteśmy już parą. Utrzymujemy jednak koleżeńskie stosunki, dlatego proszę was o rozsądek i uszanowanie jej prywatności. To nasza wspólna decyzja._

  
– To już koniec, Harry – odezwał się, nie dając młodszemu szansy na komentarz. – Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek zmuszał mnie do tego typu kłamstw. Kochanie ciebie to najwspanialsze, co mi się w życiu przytrafiło i nie chcę tego dłużej ukrywać – powiedział. Brunet wpatrywał się w niego z czułością i lekkim zdumieniem, bo chłopak bardzo rzadko zdobywał się na tak rozbudowane wyznania. Wzruszenie ścisnęło jego gardło, gdy pochylił się nad jego wargami i złożył na nich pocałunek. Louis smakował jak herbata jagodowa.

  
**Marzenie czwarte: Przetrwać Elounor**

  
***

  
Postanowienie, że będą wobec siebie wierni, wydawało się Louisowi czymś naturalnym i nie podlegającym ustaleniom. On sam nie chciał nikogo innego i nie przyszło mu do głowy, by Harry mógł czuć inaczej.

  
Nocami snuł plany na ich wspólną przyszłość. Jej początkiem miały być oświadczyny, które zaplanował ze szczególną starannością. Chcąc, by wszystko było idealne, już na kilka miesięcy wcześniej zarezerwował stolik w ulubionej restauracji Harry'ego i upewnił się, że żaden z nich nie będzie miał na ten szczególny wieczór innych planów. Prawdziwą udręką okazało się znalezienie odpowiedniego pierścionka. Musiał być idealny, symbolizujący zarówno wszystkie trudności, które pokonali, jak i niezniszczalność ich miłości. Tygodnie nieudanych poszukiwań doprowadziły Louisa do czarnej rozpaczy i czasami w myślach przeklinał samego siebie za to, jak wielkim był perfekcjonistą.

  
Stracił już prawie całkowicie nadzieję, gdy przypadkowo, zawędrował do małego antykwariatu. Miejsce było zakurzone i wydawało się zapomniane, ale w jednym z ciemnych zakamarków znalazł pierścionek, który spełniał wszystkie wymagania. Louis zakochał się w nim od razu i nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym miał go zobaczyć Harry.

  
Za pretekst do uroczystej kolacji wybrał piątą rocznicę ich pierwszego spotkania. Starał się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i dopiero, gdy kelnerzy wnieśli kilka tuzinów róż, po jednym na każdy rok ich znajomości, wyciągnął małe, czarne pudełeczko. Czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich ludzi, klęknął przed Harrym.

  
– Haroldzie – zaczął, a zielonooki zachichotał na to słowo łagodnie, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, że nawet w tak podniosłej chwili, Louis nazwał go w taki sposób. – Obróciłeś mój świat do góry nogami już w dniu, w którym się poznaliśmy. Jesteś niezaprzeczalnie miłością mojego życia. Po pięciu latach nie mogę sobie wyobrazić przyszłości bez ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, patrząc na łzy na jego policzkach. – W piątą rocznicę naszej znajomości, chciałbym ci obiecać, że będę cię kochał do końca moich dni, w szczęściu i w chorobie – mówił, nie potrafiąc do końca powstrzymać drżenia w swoim głosie. - Dlatego też chciałbym prosić cię o rękę. – Przełknął ślinę. – Hazza, wyjdziesz za mnie?

  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał chrapliwe „Tak”, które Harry wydobył z siebie pomiędzy łkaniami, zanim zniknął w jego silnych ramionach. Ten dzień był zdecydowanie jednym z najlepszych w jego życiu.

  
Datę wesela wyznaczyli na lipiec, by móc uczynić zadość tradycji. Każdy z nich zaplanował swój własny wieczór kawalerski, który miał być „ostatnim dniem ich wolności”, jak to ujął za którymś razem Zayn. Louis bał się odrobinę, co ich przyjaciele przygotowali i na dobrą sprawę, wcale nie miał ochoty rozstawać się tego dnia z Harrym. Wiedział jednak, że jego protesty i wykręcanie się niczego nie zmienią.

  
Jedyną kwestią, o którą się posprzeczali, była obecność Nicka Grimshawa na ich ślubie.

  
– To mój przyjaciel – upierał się zielonooki, ignorując wszystkie argumenty Louisa. – Jakbyś się czuł na moim miejscu, gdybym zabronił ci zapraszania twoich przyjaciół? Poza tym, poprosiłem go już, żeby był moim drużbą – uciął dyskusję, prostując plecy. Louis, zgrzytając zębami, zmuszony był pogodzić się z porażką w tej kwestii i zaakceptować wątpliwą zdolność wybierania sobie przyjaciół, którą dysponował jego przyszły małżonek.

  
*

  
Cały świat wirował i każda część jego ciała pulsowała tępym bólem, wywołując u niego mdłości. Louis leżał na kanapie, wpatrując się w sufit. Było już nad ranem, gdy wrócił po własnym wieczorze kawalerskim do ich wspólnego domu. Dwie godziny później, drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły głośno, sygnalizując mu powrót ukochanego. Podniósł ciężką głowę z poduszki, jęcząc cicho, gdy świat wokół zawirował tysiącem kolorów.

  
– Harry, żyjesz? – rzucił w stronę drzwi, w których chwilę później stanął jego narzeczony. Był blady i wyglądał, jakby nie spał całą noc.

  
– Zayn zmusił mnie do wypicia całej butelki wódki naraz – poskarżył się, kładąc się obok niebieskookiego i wtulając się w niego ostrożnie. Starszy automatycznie przysunął go mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej.

  
– Śmierdzisz papierosami Grimshawa – mruknął Louis, krzywiąc się lekko i marszcząc nos. Harry spiął się w jego ramionach, ale szatyn nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zajęty swoim wywodem. – Stary idiota. Dlaczego właściwie musiałeś go zapraszać?

  
– Jest drużbą i moim przyjacielem – mruknął cicho, wzdychając. - Jak tam twoje przyjęcie?

  
– W momencie, w którym przestałem pić z Niallem, Liam stwierdził, że muszę zaliczyć kolejkę z każdym gościem, bo inaczej nasz związek nie wypali. W efekcie obudziłem się pod stolikiem, w samej bieliźnie, trzymając plastikowego flaminga w dłoni. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić mi, jak to się stało.

  
Harry zachichotał, całując go czule w ramię.

  
– Chyba powinniśmy odpocząć przed jutrem – wymruczał, układając się wygodnie w jego ramionach.

  
– Mhm – odpowiedział jedynie, zanim zaczął zapadać w drzemkę. – Następnym razem, gdy będziemy brać ślub, wieczór kawalerski zaplanujmy na tydzień przed nim.

  
Ostatnie, co usłyszał, zanim odpłynął w świat barw i kolorów, to stłumiony śmiech Harry'ego.

  
*

  
Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej radości, jak w dniu swojego ślubu. Mógł zdecydowanie powiedzieć, że moment, w którym usłyszał „Tak, chcę” uczynił go najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. Pamiętał błyszczące oczy Harry'ego i to, jak pięknie wyglądał w dopasowanym garniturze tego gorącego, lipcowego dnia. Wszystko zdominował smak jego ust, gdy całował go, czyniąc swoim na zawsze.

  
Nic nie mogło mu zepsuć nastroju i nawet Grimshaw wydawał się odrobinę mniej irytujący, niż zwykle. Louis śmiał się z kiepskich żartów swojego ojczyma, przyjmował liczne gratulacje od rodziny i przyjaciół, starając się zignorować nieobecność swojego dziadka. Widok zarumienionego od alkoholu Harry'ego, przyspieszał bicie jego serca. Pobudzony, wykorzystał pierwszą możliwą okazję, by zaciągnąć go w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Przycisnął go mocno do ściany, wpijając się w jego smakujące drogim szampanem usta.

  
– Louis, przestań – wyjęczał Harry, gdy niebieskooki zszedł z pocałunkami na jego szyję, kąsając ją i całując.

  
– Cii, kochanie, nikt nas nie będzie szukał – mruknął w odpowiedzi, rozpinając powoli guziki w koszuli młodszego.

  
– Nie, Louis. – Harry ponowił nieudolną próbę odsunięcia go od siebie, szarpiąc go za rękaw. – Muszę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego.

  
W jego głosie słychać było desperację i to właśnie ona zmusiła szatyna, by się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną zniecierpliwienia i niepokoju, który ścisnął jego żołądek.

  
– Ja... ja nie chciałem Louis – zaczął Harry, drżącym z nerwów głosem. – Byłem pijany i nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, to on to wszystko zaczął, nie ja, przysięgam.

  
– O czym ty mówisz? – Głos szatyna był niski i zimny.

– O Nicku. I moim wieczorze kawalerskim. Nie chciałem żeby to zrobił.

  
– Żeby co zrobił, Harry?

  
Zielonooki zwiesił wzrok gdzieś w okolicach ich kolan, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Louis poczuł, jak jego dłonie zakleszczają się mocno na ciele młodszego. Dzwoniło mu w uszach ze stresu i złości.

  
– Powiedz, że to nie to, o czym myślę. Powiedz, że się z nim nie przespałeś. – Czuł, jak głos trzęsie mu się z gniewu. – Harry, kurwa, nie zrobiłbyś mi tego. Zaprzecz, proszę cię do cholery, zaprzecz!

  
Miał wrażenie, że pękło mu serce, gdy zamiast tego, młodszy spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach. Louis odsunął się momentalnie, czując, jak ogarnia go furia. Nie odzywając się do niego ani słowem, wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Na celu miał tylko znalezienie Grimshawa. Chciał go zamordować. Los był po jego stronie, bo bardzo szybko znalazł drania przy barze.

  
– Ty! – krzyknął, łapiąc go za poły garnituru i stawiając na nogi. Dziennikarz wyprostował się, wygładzając odruchowo koszulę. – Jak śmiesz pokazywać się tutaj po tym, co zrobiłeś?

  
– Ale po co te nerwy – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, a Louis pomyślał, że wygląda jak kot z Cheshire. – Nie powinieneś tego rozpowiadać. Jeszcze wyjdzie na jaw, że nie umiesz zaspokoić własnego męża – prychnął, akcentując ostatnie słowo. Tego było za wiele.

  
Zanim Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie robi, uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Słyszał krzyki innych gości, ale w tej chwili nic go nie obchodziło.

  
– Zbliż się do niego jeszcze raz, a przysięgam, znajdę cię i zabiję, Grimshaw – warknął, chwilę później czując, jak ktoś znacznie od niego większy, odciąga go od mężczyzny, którego twarz zalała się krwią. Próbował się nieudolnie wyrwać, szarpiąc się mocno. Alkohol i adrenalina wrzały mu w żyłach. – Zabiję cię, kurwa!

  
– Na litość boską, Louis, na własnym weselu. – Usłyszał głos Liama tuż przy swoim uchu, gdy ten popchnął go w kierunku pokoju, w którym szatyn zostawił wcześniej Harry'ego. – Zanim zaczniesz robić kolejną awanturę na oczach własnej matki, przemyśl lepiej, jakie są twoje priorytety – dodał, a niebieskooki natychmiast zrozumiał.

  
Harry siedział skulony na kanapie, płacząc spazmatycznie. Wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie, spuchnięty i czerwony na twarzy, w niedopiętej koszuli, z bałaganem na głowie. Mimo swojej złości, Louis usiadł obok niego, obejmując go ciasno ramionami.

  
– Już dobrze – skłamał, opierając się głową o ścianę. Wiedział, że już nigdy tak nie będzie.

  
Jego pierwsza porażka, z którą nigdy do końca się nie pogodził. Harry złamał mu serce w dniu, który miał być dla nich najpiękniejszy. Mimo wszelkich starań zielonookiego, by odzyskać zaufanie Louisa, to wydarzenie jeszcze przez wiele lat wracało w ich kłótniach i wisiało nad nimi jak chmury burzowe.

  
**Marzenie piąte: Obustronna wierność**

  
***

  
Przysięganie komuś miłości po grobową deskę nigdy nie jest łatwe, ale o tym, jak trudne potrafi być dotrzymanie tej obietnicy, Louis dowiedział się w pierwszych latach swojego małżeństwa. Kłótnie wybuchały między nim, a Harrym niesamowicie często. Nawet mała różnica zdań potrafiła doprowadzić do kilkudniowej awantury, podczas której potrafili ciskać w siebie przedmiotami i obelgami. Mówienie przepraszam nie przychodziło żadnemu z nich łatwo, ale powoli, dzień po dniu, uczyli się dochodzić do małych kompromisów. Uczyli się na nowo życia ze sobą. Nikt nie obiecywał im w końcu, że będzie łatwo.

  
Po rozpadzie One Direction, każdy z nich miał inny pomysł na dalsze życie. Harry chciał przeprowadzić się do ścisłego centrum Londynu i marzył, by zająć się branżą modową, w czasie gdy Louis pragnął domu na obrzeżach miasta, z dala od hałasów i nękających ich tłumów. Chciał w końcu cieszyć się prywatnością. Po prawie miesięcznej kłótni, przez którą Liam zaczął nazywać ich w żartach „zwaśnionymi Tomlinsonami”, zostali ostatecznie w Londynie. Pogodziwszy się z własnym losem, Louis zajął się swoją drugą, największą po śpiewaniu, pasją – piłką nożną. Było już dla niego za późno, by mógł grać zawodowo, ale bez problemów udało mu się dostać pracę jako trener drużyny juniorów. W ten sposób, mógł się spełniać zarówno zawodowo, jak i nabrać wprawy w kontaktach z dziećmi, które od zawsze pragnął posiadać.

  
Początkowo Louis chciał odsunąć w czasie jakiekolwiek plany związane z potomstwem, twierdząc, że miasto nie jest dobrym miejscem dla dzieci, podobnie jak ich niegasnąca wciąż sława. Chciał się upewnić, że może liczyć na wsparcie swojego męża w stu procentach, zanim zdecydują się wprowadzić nowego członka do swojej rodziny. W głębi duszy jednak, nie mógł się doczekać bycia ojcem i potajemnie kupował niemowlęce ubranka, które ukrywał na samym dnie szafy.

  
Był w trakcie przygotowywania się na jedną z tych gali, na które byli zapraszani z Harrym co roku, gdy jego mąż objął go od tyłu, całując go delikatnie w wystający kręg na szyi.

  
– Wyglądamy seksownie – wymruczał Harry, przygryzając skórę na jego ramieniu. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, próbując nieudolnie zawiązać krawat.

  
– Och tak, wszyscy osłupieją na nasz widok. Szczególnie, jeśli pójdziesz na galę nie zakładając wcześniej spodni – powiedział, przyglądając się w wielkim lustrze odbiciu zielonookiego, ubranego tylko w ciemną koszulę. Harry wzruszył ramionami. Jego uwaga była wyraźnie skupiona na czymś innym. Przyglądał się, jak Louis wiąże krawat.

  
– Zróbmy sobie dziecko – wypalił, nie odrywając wzroku od rąk niebieskookiego, które zacisnęły się niebezpiecznie na bordowym kawałku materiału.

  
Louis ścisnął krawat, prawie się nim dusząc. Zamarł w szoku, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Zakasłał głośno, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze w płuca.

  
– Lou? – Poczuł, jak Harry go prowadzi i sadza na łóżku. – Powiedz coś...?

  
– Co... – zaczął. W zaskoczeniu zakrył usta dłonią. Nie dostał czkawki z nerwów od wieków i prawie udało mu się zapomnieć o tej przykrej przypadłości z dzieciństwa. Zielonooki pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Co – kolejne czknięcie - masz na myśli?

  
– Dziecko. Chcę je z tobą mieć. Wiem, że ty też tego chcesz.

  
– Ja… Skąd wiesz?

  
– Zauważyłem, że twoja kolekcja dziecięcych ubranek w ostatnim czasie znacznie się zwiększyła – powiedział, rozluźniając supeł przy jego krtani, a Louis zarumienił się gwałtownie, niczego nie odpowiadając. Starał się coś wymamrotać, ale czkawka ponownie mu w tym przeszkodziła. Harry zachichotał, obejmując go mocno w pasie.

  
Takim sposobem, w ich życiu pojawił się James i obaj zgodnie stwierdzili, że jest to najcudowniejsza istota, jaka stąpa po Ziemi. Louis godzinami zachwycał się nad jego ciemnymi loczkami i jasnymi, błękitnymi oczami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo chłopiec przypomina każdego z nich. Ustalili, że to starszy powinien zrobić sobie wolne od pracy. Harry, jako projektant, potrzebował co najmniej kilku lat ciężkiej pracy, by móc sobie pozwolić na dłuższą przerwę.

  
Siedzenie w domu z niemowlakiem po jakimś czasie zaczęło być monotonne, ale szatyn nie narzekał. Okazja do obserwowania każdego postępu w rozwoju ich syna, była dla niego bezcenna. Starał się oczywiście, żeby Harry spędzał z Jamesem równie dużo czasu, chociaż nie zawsze się udawało i pamiętał zawód w jego oczach, gdy przegapił pierwszy uśmiech swojego syna. Pół roku później, Louis mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że rzeczą, którą jego mąż i syn robili razem ze szczególnym umiłowaniem, było spanie.

  
Po trzech latach wychowywania Jamesa, Louis nie mógł się wręcz doczekać, aż mały pójdzie do przedszkola. Była to dla niego doskonała okazja, by wrócić do pracy. Oczywiście, jakaś wrażliwa część jego serca martwiła się, czy ich syn na pewno jest gotowy na konfrontacje z wielkim światem, ale została ona prawie całkowicie przyćmiona przez tę uporczywą myśl o względnej wolności. Nigdy więcej nie chciał dać się „zamknąć” w domu na trzy lata. Z tego też powodu, stanowczo zaprotestował, gdy niecałe cztery miesiące po jego powrocie do trenowania, Harry napomknął o drugim dziecku.

  
– Nie zamierzam znów rezygnować z piłki, Hazz. Proszę cię, nie teraz, dopiero wróciłem do pracy. Tęskniłem za tym, nie chcę jej przerywać.

  
– Nie będziesz musiał – jęknął zrezygnowany zielonooki, wpatrując się w niego uporczywie. – Mogę projektować w domu, nie muszę w tym celu udawać się do studia – przekonywał go gorliwie. – Proszę?

  
Louis westchnął, pocierając skronie palcami. Wizja kolejnego dziecka trochę go przerażała. Wciąż byli młodzi, wciąż mogli jeszcze trochę poczekać, nie musieli się nigdzie spieszyć. Coś w oczach Harry'ego powiedziało mu jednak, że powinien się zgodzić. Pokiwał głową, wciąż niepewny swojej decyzji.

  
Rachel zawojowała jego świat bardziej, niż mógłby kiedykolwiek sądzić. O ile przy Jamesie był spokojny i pewny siebie, o tyle płakał jak dziecko, gdy pierwszy raz pozwolono mu potrzymać małą na rękach. Jej zielone oczy urzekły go już na samym początku i od tego momentu dziewczynka była jego oczkiem w głowie.

  
Kiedy po prawie dziesięciu latach od ostatniego zwycięskiego symbolu, mógł na swojej ręce postawić kolejny, jego serce przepełniała nieograniczona radość. Był świadom, że tym razem jego szczęście przysłaniało jedyną porażkę, jaką zapisał dotychczas na kartach swojej historii.

  
**Marzenie szóste: Stworzyć z Harrym szczęśliwą rodzinę**

  
***

  
Louis trzymał w dłoniach duży, błękitny album, pokazując sześcioletniemu Jamesowi zdjęcia członków swojej rodziny. Siedzieli razem wygodnie na miękkiej, beżowej kanapie, podczas gdy Harry usypiał na piętrze małą Rachel. Roześmiany malec z burzą czekoladowych loków, bez najmniejszych problemów rozpoznał swoją babcię, ciemnowłosą Jay, choć na fotografii była niemalże o dziesięć lat młodsza. Bez trudu odnalazł też swoich rodziców na zdjęciu ze ślubu wujka Liama i cioci Sophie, choć zdziwił się odrobinę na widok ogromnego, czarnego kapelusza, który miał na głowie Harry. Niebieskooki przerzucał kolejne kartki, a chłopiec przyglądał się z ciekawością każdej widzianej przez siebie fotografii, co jakiś czas zadając pytania na temat widzianych na zdjęciach osób.

  
– Kto to jest, tato? – zapytał, przesuwając drobną rączką po uśmiechniętej twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, przyglądając się Keithowi. Jego dziadkowi, mężczyźnie, który pomógł go wychowywać, a który wyrzekł się go, gdy dowiedział się o jego orientacji seksualnej. O tym, że pokochał Harry’ego.

  
Próbując odsunąć od siebie bolesne myśli, zabrał chłopczykowi album z rąk, zamykając go, nie zważając na protesty malca.

  
– Czas spać, kochanie – mruknął, przeczesując przelotnie jego miękkie loki. – Pójdę napuścić wody do wanny – dodał, uśmiechając się łagodnie. I chociaż James wykrzywił pyzatą buzię, zrozumiał, że to koniec zabawy. Zeskoczył z kanapy, a potem popędził schodami do swojego pokoju, w którym czekała już na niego świeża piżama. Louis westchnął głośno, zaciskając dłoń na albumie odrobinę mocniej.

  
*

  
– Lou, próbowaliśmy. – Głos Harry’ego przepełniony był rezygnacją i niebieskooki wiedział, że chłopak ma rację. Zielonooki obejmował go ciasno ramionami, opierając brodę na jego szczupłym ramieniu. Wolną ręką rysował wzorki na szczupłym udzie chłopaka. – Nie zliczę, ile razy próbowaliśmy z nim rozmawiać. Ile razy on zamykał ci drzwi przed nosem albo rzucał słuchawką, kiedy próbowałeś się z nim skontaktować. Nie wiem, co jeszcze moglibyśmy zrobić. Zaprosiliśmy go na nasz ślub, nie pojawił się, nie złożył nam życzeń. Nie zainteresował się też narodzinami Jamesa ani Rachel.

  
– Może i dobrze, że nie było go na weselu – mruknął cicho, a zielonooki spiął się lekko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

  
– Louis… – Głos Harry'ego przepełniony był żalem i czymś na kształt pretensji, że znów nawiązuje do tamtego wydarzenia. Szatyn machnął jedynie dłonią, kręcąc głową. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

  
– Nie rozmawiajmy o tym dłużej – westchnął po chwili, wyrywając się z objęć zaskoczonego zielonookiego. – Pójdę sprawdzić, czy Rachel jest przykryta – dodał, wymyślając na poczekaniu pierwsze wytłumaczenie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy, choć zarówno on, jak i Harry doskonale wiedzieli, że chce po prostu pobyć sam. Ostatnio coraz częściej woleli od siebie uciekać i to sprawiało, że trzęsły mu się dłonie z nerwów, gdy tylko Louis znikał, by uspokoić się z daleka od niego. Bolało go, że przestał być dla niego opoką, że przestał czuć się przy nim bezpiecznie. Krajało mu się serce, gdy obserwował, jak bolesne jest dla Louisa odrzucenie ze strony dziadka, jednak nie potrafił mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Miał rację, próbowali już wszystkiego.

  
*

  
Harry poprawił kolorową, trójkątną czapeczkę, umieszczoną na czubku swojej głowy, podczas gdy Louis zerkał nerwowo na swój zegarek, chodząc wzdłuż pokoju.

  
– Prawie piętnaście minut spóźnienia. Cholerny Liam. Przysięgam, że wszystkich was pozabijam, jeśli zadzwoni do mnie i powie, że nie przyjedzie – warknął niebieskooki, wzdychając ciężko, a wszyscy zebrani w przestronnym salonie zaśmiali się cicho.

  
– Pilnuj się Tomlinson, tu są dzieci! - roześmiany głos Nialla odrobinę go rozluźnił. - Sophia obiecała, że go do tego zmusi, jeśli będzie stawiał problemy – dodał, głaszcząc małego Jamesa, swojego chrześniaka, po rozczochranych włosach, niewątpliwie odziedziczonych po ojcu.

  
– Jestem pewien, że właśnie są w trakcie negocjacji... – Harry uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, wsuwając sobie do ust porcję paprykowych chipsów, przygotowanych przez nich wcześniej. Louis parsknął głośno na te słowa, w duchu przyznając mu rację, choć jakieś złe przeczucie nie pozwalało mu się do końca rozluźnić.

  
– Jesteście niemożliwi! – Blondyn roześmiał się tubalnie, zasłaniając ostentacyjnie uszy chłopczykowi, opartemu o jego nogi, a tłum zgromadzonych gości poszedł w jego ślady, wypełniając pomieszczenie głośnym śmiechem. – Absolutnie nie nadajecie się na rodziców.

  
– Louis jest fantastycznym ojcem – powiedział pewnie Harry, podchodząc do swojego męża i obejmując go ciasno w pasie. Szatyn uśmiechnął się, pozwalając mu się przytulać. Horan przewrócił jedynie oczami, odwracając się do nich plecami.  
W następnej sekundzie, telefon niebieskookiego rozbrzmiał głośno na szklanym stoliku, na który każdy momentalnie spojrzał. Tomlinson szybkim krokiem przeszedł pokój, zerkając kątem oka na wyświetlacz.

  
– To Jay – powiedział cicho, uspokajając wszystkich i zanim wyszedł pospiesznie z salonu, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
Zamknął ciężkie drzwi na klucz i oparł się o dębowe biurko, stojące w gabinecie, znajdującym się tuż obok salonu. Zacisnął drobną dłoń na jego brzegu.

  
– Mamo, to trochę nie najlepszy moment, urządzamy przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Payne'a, w każdej chwili mogą przyjechać, więc jeśli to może poczekać...

  
– Louis – przerwała, a on, słysząc jej zachrypnięty, zdenerwowany ton, natychmiast zrozumiał, że stało się coś złego. – Keith, twój dziadek. Nie żyje – oznajmiła, a potem wydała z siebie coś pomiędzy kaszlnięciem a zduszonym szlochem.

  
Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Szok ogarnął całe jego ciało, do tego stopnia, że ledwie usłyszał dalszą część wypowiedzi swojej matki.

  
– ... udar mózgu. To ja go znalazłam. – Łkanie Jay było aż nadto wyraźne. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

  
– Louis! Auto Liama zaparkowało na naszym pojeździe! – krzyk Harry'ego i jego natarczywe pukanie w drzwi dochodziły jakby z innej rzeczywistości. Niebieskooki zapomniał, gdzie i dlaczego tak naprawdę się znajduje. Czuł przeszywający ból w swojej klatce piersiowej i niemalże zwymiotował, gdy żołądek zacisnął się w supeł, gdy jego mózg przyjął to, co oznajmiła mu jego matka. – Lou?! – Zdenerwowany chłopak i ta cholerna urodzinowa impreza wydawały mu się nagle żałosne i niepotrzebne. Nie odzywając się nawet słowem, wcisnął koniuszkiem palca czerwoną słuchawkę i wyszedł pospiesznie z pomieszczenia, przybierając na twarz uśmiech, któremu bliżej było do grymasu. Nikt jednak nie zauważył rozpaczy, pożerającej go od środka. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci i pochłonięci przez entuzjazm udanego przyjęcia-niespodzianki. Nawet Harry nie zauważył w nim zmiany zachowania i ta myśl zabolała Louisa jeszcze bardziej.

  
*

  
Dochodziła druga nad ranem i wszyscy bawili się lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek, tańcząc i śmiejąc się ze sprośnych żartów. Sophia zabrała dzieci na górę kilka godzin wcześniej, gdzie dzięki wielokrotnemu czytaniu przez nią tej samej bajki, zasnęły twardym, mocnym snem. Wszyscy byli jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczni, bo tak naprawdę właśnie od tego momentu, urodzinowi goście Liama zaczęli swobodnie pić alkohol.

  
Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć zachowania swojego męża. Od dnia, w którym urodził się James, Louis pił zdecydowanie rozsądniej i nigdy nie doprowadzał się do stanu, w którym nie pamiętał jak się nazywał. Teraz, kiedy zielonooki wyrwał mu z rąk butelkę smakowej wódki, szatyn zachwiał się na niestabilnych nogach, wyciągając ręce po alkohol, który mu zabrano.

  
– Oddaj mi to – warknął, krzywiąc się. Lewą ręką przytrzymywał się komody i młodszy był pewien, że gdyby nie ona, mężczyzna już dawno leżałby na ziemi. Miał zamglony wzrok. – Oddawaj! – wydarł się, sprawiając, że wszyscy nagle zamilkli, zwracając głowy w ich stronę.

  
– Już wystarczy. – Stanowczy głos Harry'ego zdawał się tylko rozjuszać starszego, na twarzy którego wymalował się grymas. Roześmiał się histerycznie, jeszcze bardziej przyciągając uwagę gości.

  
– Żałuję, że nikt ci nie powiedział tego cholernego „wystarczy”, kiedy dzień przed swoim ślubem upiłeś się do nieprzytomności i z radością rozłożyłeś nogi przed cholernym Grimshawem! – donośny krzyk Louisa wypełnił salon, w którym nagle zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza, którą przerwał trzask rozbijanego szkła, gdy butelka, którą zielonooki trzymał w dłoni, rozbiła się na podłodze.

  
– To było dziesięć lat temu. – Głos Harry'ego był ochrypły i drżał niebezpiecznie. Niall, wyczuwając zbliżający się wybuch, powoli zaczął podchodzić w ich kierunku. – A ty wciąż nie potrafisz się z tym pogodzić... Co jeszcze mam zrobić, do cholery, żebyś mi wybaczył? Codziennie zapewniam cię o tym, że cię kocham, że jesteś ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek, a...

  
– Nie potrafisz nawet zauważyć, że coś jest ze mną nie w porządku. – Ton, w jakim wypowiadał się Louis, nagle zaczął się zmieniać. Jego głos wydawał się być coraz cieńszy. – Że przez cały wieczór tu, kurwa, umieram.

  
– O czym ty mówisz? – W głosie młodszego słychać było dezorientację i strach.

  
– Nigdy tak naprawdę nie obchodziło cię to, czy Keith nas akceptuje. A dla mnie to było cholernie ważne, wiesz?

  
– To nieprawda, Louis – przerwał, jednak ten uśmiechnął się ironicznie, chwytając się brzegu mebla odrobinę mocniej.

  
– Nigdy nie przejmowałeś się tym, że mój dziadek, mężczyzna, który mnie wychował, ma mnie zupełnie gdzieś, a kurwa, powinieneś, bo to twoja cholerna wina...

  
– Wina? Więc teraz nasze małżeństwo nazywasz „moją winą”? – Harry spojrzał prosto w jego przepełnione złością oczy, starając się odszukać w nich ciepła, w którym się zakochał.

  
– ...więc założę się, że ci ulży, kiedy się dowiesz, że nie żyje. W końcu przestanę zawracać ci głowy tym, że chcę odbudować z nim kontakt. Mój dziadek nie żyje, a ja nie miałem nawet okazji się z nim pożegnać. Nie rozmawiałem z nim od pieprzonych dwunastu lat... – urwał, a po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy. Zgromadzeni w salonie ludzie odwracali głowy, próbując odciąć się od ich kłótni, od jego żałoby. Harry podszedł do niego, zręcznie wymijając szkło i cuchnącą kałużę wódki, ale Louis odepchnął go od siebie, gdy ten próbował go objąć. – Odpierdol się ode mnie, słyszysz?! – krzyknął, a potem uciekł z salonu, chwiejąc się przy tym na boki.

  
Dziesięć minut później, niebieskooki poczuł duże, znajome dłonie, przytrzymujące jego długie włosy, gdy przytulony policzkiem do deski klozetowej, wyrzucał z siebie cały alkohol.

  
*

  
Płacąc za dopełnienie tatuażu, wcisnął w dłoń mężczyzny o wiele więcej, niżeli ten sobie zażyczył. Miał nadzieję, że barczysty tatuażysta zrozumie jego niemą prośbę o nie sprzedanie mediom tego, że płakał przez cały czas jego wykonywania.

  
**Marzenie siódme: Zdobyć akceptację dziadka przed jego śmiercią**

  
***

  
Paryż od zawsze zwany był miastem miłości. Jego aura poruszała serca, zachęcała do zakochiwania się i naprawiania starych relacji. Niektórzy wierzyli, że w mieście tkwi jakaś magia, która zadziała nawet na największego sceptyka w miłosnych sprawach. Louis nie dziwił się więc szczególnie, gdy Harry zaproponował by 25 rocznicę ich ślubu spędzili właśnie tam. Ich małżeństwo przechodziło swoje wzloty i upadki, ale czasy zażartych kłótni dawno minęły i szatyn miał wrażenie, że po tylu latach bycia razem przestało im zależeć na tyle, by walczyć o zdrową relację. Oczywiście byli cały czas przyjaciółmi, dogadywali się całkiem nieźle, ale coraz częściej odsuwali na bok kwestie, które kiedyś wywołałyby ogromną awanturę. Żaden z nich nie czuł się w tym układzie komfortowo, ale też nie umieli zmienić swojego zachowania z dnia na dzień. Nadzieją napełniała ich myśl, że za niecały rok Rachel wyjedzie na studia i będą mieli dom z powrotem tylko dla siebie i być może to naprawi ich relację. Rocznica ślubu była jednak dobrym pretekstem, by zacząć nad nią pracować. Louis planował spędzić cały ten czas, ponownie zakochując się w Harrym.

  
Harry miesiącami planował tę wycieczkę. Udało mu się wynająć nawet pokój w dzielnicy, w której nikt nie mówił po angielsku, za to wszystko w okolicy było w stylu prowansalskim. Louis poczuł się, jakby przenieśli się do alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której wszystko, począwszy od jedzenia, a skończywszy na ludziach, było idealne. Spędzali czas, spacerując po okolicy, odwiedzając galerie sztuki i jedząc w okolicznych restauracjach. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat czuli, że coś między nimi iskrzy.  
Wracając z kolacji jednego z chłodniejszych wieczorów, Louis trząsł się z zimna. Opuścili hotel po południu, gdy słońce wciąż intensywnie grzało i szatyn nie pomyślał, żeby zabrać chociażby sweter. Z uśmiechem powitał ramię Harry'ego, które owinęło się wokół niego, przyciągając go w jego kierunku. Wtulił się w niego, pozwalając się rozgrzać i rozkoszując się bliskością swojego męża. Od ich ostatniego razu minęło zbyt wiele czasu i Louis czuł się, jak na pierwszej randce, gdy każdy ruch był niepewny i nieporadny. Nie wiedząc, jak ma okazać mu swoje zainteresowanie, ścisnął go mocniej w pasie.

  
– Lou, to boli – sapnął Harry, uśmiechając się zaczepnie. Policzki szatyna zapłonęły rumieńcem. Odwrócił głowę, starając się to ukryć. Na litość boską, nie miał już 18 lat, a Harry był jego mężem, czerwienienie się było zdecydowanie nie na miejscu.

  
– Wybacz – mruknął, starając się odsunąć, ale zielonooki przyciągnął go tylko bliżej, obejmując go drugim ramieniem i odwracając w swoim kierunku.

  
– Nie szkodzi. Tęskniłem za tym, jak bardzo potrafisz być zaborczy – uśmiechnął się szerzej, opierając swoje czoło na jego. – I cieszę się, że nadal tak na ciebie działam.

  
– Hazz, zawsze tak na mnie działasz.

  
– Nie ostatnio. – Oczy Harry'ego pociemniały, gdy przesunął dłonią po jego policzku. Louis poczuł dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pochylił się do przodu, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Harry zadrżał, przysuwając się do niego i pogłębiając pocałunek. Szatyn jęknął w jego usta, wczepiając się palcami w koszulkę, którą miał na sobie młodszy. Po raz pierwszy od lat czuł, jakby mógł utonąć w tej chwili.

  
Tego wieczoru jeszcze wielokrotnie pozwolił sobie na zatracenie we własnych uczuciach, gdy na nowo odkrywali swoje ciała. Louis był pewien, że obaj będą mieli ślady po ugryzieniach i siniaki w miejscach, które trudno zakryć, ale to nie było istotne w momencie, gdy byli tak blisko tylko siebie po raz pierwszy od ponad roku. Wszystko wydawało się im obu przyjemnie znane, ale jednocześnie nowe, jakby dojrzalsze.

  
Louis uśmiechał się, leżąc w ciemnościach, z ramionami Harry'ego ciasno owiniętymi wokół niego. Udało mu się spełnić swoją obietnicę. W Paryżu ponownie zakochał się w swoim mężu i pierwszy raz od lat wydawało mu się, że pokonają każdą przeszkodę na swojej drodze.

  
*

  
Kolejki ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Lotnisko było tego dnia wyjątkowo zatłoczone, a wszechobecny zaduch utrudniał złapanie oddechu i uprzykrzał dzień. Słońce paliło niemiłosiernie od kilku dni, sprowadzając kolejną falę upałów. Louis był w pewnym stopniu szczęśliwy, że wracają do Londynu. Patrząc czule na Harry'ego podał mu butelkę z lodowato zimną wodą i przetarł jego twarz chusteczką. Zielonooki od rana wydawał się bledszy, niż być powinien. Ukrop, który panował na ulicach od kilku dni, osłabił go i po długich debatach postanowili wrócić wcześniej. Harry nie był wprawdzie zadowolony z tego obrotu sprawy i co chwila powtarzał, że nic mu nie jest, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt wyczerpany, by kłócić się o to trzeci dzień. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nigdy nie sądził, że kłótnia będzie dobrym znakiem dla ich małżeństwa. Od dawna nie było między nimi tyle pasji.

  
– Naprawdę, moglibyśmy wrócić za tydzień – westchnął ciężko Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa z wdzięcznością. – Nie jest ze mną jeszcze tak źle.

  
– Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść – powiedział szatyn stanowczym głosem, siadając obok niego. – Jak tylko wrócimy do Londynu, wybierasz się do lekarza. Wolę się upewnić, że to tylko osłabienie od upałów.

  
Harry jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

  
– Lou... Nic mi nie jest. Wiesz, że nie przepadam za gorącem. – Głos zielonookiego był zmęczony i podirytowany.  
– Wiem. I to nie zmienia faktu, że powinieneś od dawna go odwiedzić.

  
– Louis, naprawdę nie ma potrzeby...

  
– Haroldzie – przerwał mu szatyn, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Niecały miesiąc temu zemdlałeś na pokazie w Rio.

  
– To nic poważnego! Było 40 stopni w cieniu! – bronił się zaciekle.

  
– Nie przerywaj mi – Louis kontynuował, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Harry posłusznie ucichł, niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. – Gdybym tam był, siłą wepchnąłbym cię do tamtego ambulansu, ale niestety nie mogłem pojechać i tylko dlatego uniknąłeś wtedy hospitalizacji.

  
– Myślę, że moja histeria, gdy obudziłem się na noszach też na to wpłynęła. – Szatyn spiorunował go spojrzeniem, ale Harry kontynuował niezrażony. – Mówię ci, że to nie było nic takiego. Zwyczajne odwodnienie, do którego nie dopuszczę nigdy więcej. – Chcąc najwyraźniej udowodnić swoje racje, podniósł butelkę do ust i upił kilka potężnych łyków. Louis patrzył na niego z mieszaniną złości na jego ignorancję i zafascynowania. Nieświadomie oblizał usta, gdy kropla napoju spłynęła mu po brodzie, a następnie po szyi. Usta zielonookiego poruszyły się, ale Louis był zbyt zajęty śledzeniem toru kropli, by go słuchać. Otrząsnął się dopiero po chwili.

  
– Co mówiłeś? – zapytał lekko nieobecnym tonem. Usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

  
– Że wszystko będzie dobrze. A później, że się gapisz.

  
Louis zarumienił się nieznacznie.

  
– I tak cię tam zaciągnę – mruknął, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego i pozwalając mu się objąć. Mieli jeszcze pół godziny do odprawy i dwie godziny lotu przed sobą. – Wiesz Hazz, powinieneś bardziej o siebie dbać – kontynuował cicho Louis, prostując się. – Bo przecież nikt mi ciebie nigdy nie zastąpi, wiesz?

  
Usłyszał w odpowiedzi ciche mruknięcie. Głowa Harry'ego opadła na jego ramię.

  
– Hazz? – Ciało mężczyzny przechyliło się niebezpiecznie. – Hazz, na litość boską, nie zasypiaj mi tu – syknął, obejmując go mocno i starając się go utrzymać na krześle. Butelka z wodą wypadła z dłoni zielonookiego i potoczyła się po podłodze. Louis syknął, próbując położyć go na krzesełkach.

  
Po chwili zaroiło się wokół nich od ludzi: obsługi, która dopytywała się co się stało, personelu medycznego, który został wezwany i starał się odsunąć Louisa, by utorować sobie lepszy dostęp do Harry'ego. Szatyn czuł, jak świat się na niego zawala, gdy medycy pakowali zielonookiego na nosze, łamaną angielszczyzną podając mu nazwę szpitala. Nagle poczuł się samotny, w tym wielkim, obcym kraju, gdzie nikt nie mówi w jego języku.

  
*

  
Szpital był przerażająco biały, z jaskrawym oświetleniem i nieprzyjemnym zapachem środków odkażających. Ludzie mijali Louisa, nie zwracając na niego uwagi, komunikując się głównie po francusku. Mała poczekalnia dla rodzin była prawie całkowicie zapełniona. Wypełniał ją szum rozmów, których szatyn nie mógł zrozumieć. Czekając na wyniki, próbował skupić swoje myśli na jakimś czasopiśmie, ale jego próby spełzły na niczym, bo nie mógł znaleźć niczego anglojęzycznego. Zacisnął więc dłonie w pięści i rozpoczął wędrówkę z jednego końca poczekalni na drugi, starając się ukoić nerwy. Po raz pierwszy we Francji był całkowicie wyobcowany, na dodatek Harry'ego zabrali gdzieś, tłumacząc Louisowi wszystko jedynym słowem, które wydawali się znać w jego języku: badania. Powoli zaczynała go ogarniać panika. Zadzwonił chyba już w milion miejsc, uruchamiając dawno zapomniane znajomości, byleby dostać tłumacza, który mógłby mu pomóc i przybyć do tego przeklętego szpitala w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. W końcu jego ośli upór się opłacił, bo jedna z asystentek Harry'ego zadzwoniła do swojego kuzyna z Paryża, który obiecał przybyć i pomóc w ciągu najbliższych dwóch godzin. Louisowi pozostawało tylko czekać.

  
Owy młody mężczyzna, Albert, przybył do szpitala około godziny trzeciej po południu. Po wysłuchaniu nieskładnych tłumaczeń Louisa, kupił kawę w automacie, wręczył mu ją i kazał mu czekać spokojnie. Sam udał się na poszukiwanie pielęgniarki. Po 15 minutach czegoś, co wydawało się Louisowi krótkim tête-à-tête, a nie wypytywaniem o stan zdrowia jego męża, Albert wrócił do niego i usiał na krześle naprzeciwko. Uśmiechał się lekko, chowając kawałek kartki do kieszeni.

  
– Louis, zabrali go na badania, na razie jeszcze nic nie wiedzą – powiedział, z silnym akcentem. – Ale chyba wykryli coś złego, Julienne nie chciała powiedzieć mi co. Zostanę z tobą, bo nie mają tłumacza, a nikt z nich nie mówi na tyle dobrze, żeby ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Kazali się na razie nie martwić.

  
Szatyn zbladł, zaciskając palce na kubku. Jak mógł się nie martwić? Ten knypek właśnie powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie coś złego dzieje się z Harrym, jego Harrym, a on ma być spokojny? Wydał z siebie głuchy jęk, zapadając się w fotelu. Dlaczego teraz, kiedy w końcu zaczynało im się układać? Louis nie potrafił znaleźć na to odpowiedzi.

  
Około siódmej wieczorem, gdy słońce zaczęło już chylić się ku zachodowi, do poczekalni wszedł młody lekarz. Szatyn podniósł głowę, właściwie z przyzwyczajenia, nie spodziewając się jednak żadnych wieści, ale mężczyzna wyraźnie zareagował na niego i podszedł w jego kierunku, ściskając podkładkę z wynikami badań. Louis szturchnął Alberta, który przysypiał w fotelu.

  
– Och nie, nie trzeba – powiedział lekarz, płynnie, po angielsku. – Trochę umiem. – Jego uśmiech był sztywny i wymuszony. Louis poczuł, jak w jego żołądku coś się przewraca. – Jestem Etienne Delons, prowadzę przypadek pana męża. Sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze, panie Tomlinson. Wyniki są niepokojące. Poza odwodnieniem, przy okazji badań krwi udało nam się wyizolować w jego krwi markery, które wskazują na bardzo złe wieści.

  
– Co chce pan powiedzieć? – Głos Louisa był słaby, zmęczony wielogodzinnym czekaniem. Lekarz odchrząknął znacząco, przybierając poważną minę.

  
– Obawiam się, że wykryliśmy u pana męża nowotwór złośliwy kości. Prowadzimy oczywiście badania w tym kierunku i rozumiem, że to ciężka sytuacja, postaramy się zapewnić jak najlepszy transport medyczny, jeśli będzie pan sobie życzył powrotu do kraju. Zalecamy jednak, by poczekał pan chociaż kilka dni, na zakończenie wszystkich dodatkowych badań.  
Czuł się jakby nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jak to możliwe? Jak mogli tego nie zauważyć. Dlaczego nie zauważyli niczego wcześniej? Głos lekarza docierał do niego, jakby znajdował się po drugiej stronie grubej szyby.

  
– Mogę go zobaczyć? – przerwał mu, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na dalszy wywód lekarza, na temat wszystkich okropnych badań, które przeprowadzali. Jakgdyby Louisa obchodziły te wszystkie medyczne terminy.

  
– Oczywiście, ale ostrzegam, że pana mąż jest bardzo osłabiony.

  
– Czy w...? – Louis urwał, niepewny czy chce wiedzieć. Lekarz skinął głową.

  
– Pacjent jest świadomy swojego stanu.

  
Pokój był mały i pomalowany na okropny odcień jaskrawej żółci. Stało w nim jedno, jedyne łóżko, otoczone mnóstwem maszynerii. Harry siedział, wsparty na poduszkach; do jego ramienia podłączona była kroplówka, a on sam wyglądał bardzo blado. Louis ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu łóżka, starając się powstrzymać rozpacz, która w nim wzbierała. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

  
– Hej Hazz, jak się czujesz?

  
– Nie jest tak źle – odpowiedział zielonooki, starając się uśmiechnąć. Ścisnął jego dłoń i przysunął do siebie, obejmując go nisko. Louis zagryzł wargę wtulając się w niego. Tak bardzo chciał być tym który pociesza i jest silny, ale nagły strach, że mógłby stracić Harry'ego wzięły nad nim górę. – Będzie dobrze Lou. – Usłyszał szept przy swoim uchu. – Nie zostawię cię samego.

  
Louisem wstrząsnął szloch, potem kolejny. Zacisnął pięści na szpitalnej koszuli, w którą ubrali Harry'ego.

  
– Dlaczego? Ty idioto – wyrzucał z siebie, pomiędzy głośnymi szlochami. – Dlaczego zawsze unikałeś tych cholernych kontroli? Jak... Jak możesz?! Nie zostawisz mnie! Zabraniam ci – majaczył jak w gorączce.

  
– Lou, Louis, spójrz na mnie, będzie dobrze, rozumiesz? Damy radę, Lou – umięśnione ramiona zielonookiego owinęły się wokół niego tuląc go mocno do siebie i uspokajająco go kołysząc. Głośny płacz po chwili przeszedł w ciche łkanie. Harry pocałował go delikatnie we włosy. Cały świat wydawał się zwalić im na głowę.

  
*

  
– Jestem pewien, że zdaje sobie pan sprawę, jak niewielka szansa jest na pokonanie raka w tak zaawansowanym stadium. – Głos ordynatora Kliniki Onkologicznej w Londynie był zmęczony i znudzony. – Szansa na wydłużenie życia o parę miesięcy jest niewielka, nie mówiąc już o całkowitym wyleczeniu.

  
– Mimo wszystko chcę spróbować – nie ustępował Harry. Był zdesperowany. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że cała ta sytuacja może się dla niego skończyć tragicznie. Przecież nie mógł zostawić Louisa i dzieci. Mimo, że James od kilku lat nie mieszkał już z nimi, a Rachel niedługo miała się wyprowadzić, nadal czuł się za nich odpowiedzialny.

  
Lekarz westchnął.

  
– Skoro takie jest pańskie życzenie. – Zapisał coś w notatniku. – Normalnie złożylibyśmy wniosek o dofinansowanie, ale sądzę, że w pana przypadku nie będzie to potrzebne? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

  
Harry zacisnął z gniewu dłonie w pięści. Jego oczy ciskały błyskawice w kierunku lekarza. Kim on był, żeby go oceniać? Zielonooki wziął głęboki oddech. Prawie zaczął żałować, że nie zgodził się, by Louis mu towarzyszył. Szatyn zdecydowanie należał do osób, które umieją okazać swoją pogardę w uprzejmy sposób. Wziął uspokajający oddech, zanim ponownie spojrzał na ordynatora.

  
– Tak, jak sądzę to prawda – wycedził, wbijając paznokcie we wnętrza swoich dłoni.

  
– Doskonale – uśmiechnął się lekarz. – Od poniedziałku zaczniemy terapię.

  
Harry słuchał kolejne pół godziny, jak mężczyzna się produkuje, opowiadając, jak wiele przypadków udało im się wyleczyć i dlaczego ich szpital jest właściwym miejscem, żeby wydać tysiące na leczenie. Później przeszedł do tego, że postarają się zrobić co mogą i należałoby ustalić, co właściwie zastosują, jako leczenie. Ordynator prawie klasnął w dłonie, gdy Harry zapewnił, że koszta nie mają znaczenia, a ważne jest, żeby go wyleczyli. Po dłuższej debacie z innym lekarzem, w trakcie której potraktowali zielonookiego, jak osobę niedorozwiniętą, która nie rozumie o czym mówią, zdecydowali się na terapię chemią dożylną. Nikt oczywiście nie pofatygował się o wytłumaczenie mu na czym będzie ona polecać, jedynie zapewnili go, że to najlepsze wyjście w jego sytuacji. Odprawili go do domu, z poleceniem by odpoczywał oraz rozpisanym planem wizyt w szpitalu i kontroli lekarskich.

  
Mimo swoich starań, Harry miał naprawdę złe przeczucia. Ogrom jego choroby zaczął w końcu do niego docierać. Zadzwonił do Nialla po podwózkę, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak Louis poradził sobie z uświadamianiem dzieci o jego chorobie. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż w domu atmosfera będzie mniej przygnębiająca, niż w szpitalu, gdzie każdy na niego patrzył tak, jakby już był martwy.

  
*

  
Droga ciągnęła się między intensywnie zielonymi polami, obsypanymi kwieciem. Wzdłuż niej posadzono wysokie topole, które odgradzały podróżnych od łąk. Harry pogwizdywał cicho pod nosem, sprawdzając na nawigacji, jak mają dojechać do celu. Starał się udawać, że nie dostrzega zaniepokojonych spojrzeń, które od czasu do czasu posyłał mu jego mąż.

  
– Skręć w lewo – polecił, uśmiechając się promiennie.

  
– Harry, to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy... – zaczął po raz kolejny Louis, ale Harry przerwał mu gniewnym prychnięciem.  
Od kilku dni planował tę wycieczkę i włożył w to naprawdę wiele wysiłku, ale szatyn chciał go od niej odwieść za wszelką cenę. Zielonooki nie chciał mu powiedzieć, gdzie się wybierają i to wzbudziło największy niepokój Louisa. Jakby Harry był dzieckiem, które samo nie jest w stanie podjąć żadnej decyzji.

  
– Uwierz mi, chcesz się tam wybrać – zapewnił go. – A teraz skręć w lewo.

  
Louis westchnął, skręcając na polną drogę. Wiedział, że był trochę nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Harry'ego, odkąd ten zaczął terapię, ale naprawdę nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Patrzenie, jak jego ukochany marnieje na jego oczach i niemożność zrobienia czegokolwiek w tej kwestii, przytłaczała go i niszczyła od wewnątrz. Chciał go chronić chociażby tylko w sytuacjach, na które miał wpływ i naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry tak bardzo starał się mu to utrudnić.

  
Jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się na kierownicy, gdy wyjechali zza pagórka i ich oczom ukazał się dwupiętrowy dworek, wtulony plecami w ścianę lasu. Zwolnił i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

  
– Czy to...? – Pytanie utkwiło mu w gardle. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się promiennie.

  
– Mówiłeś, że zawsze chciałeś mieć domek na wsi. Nie jest to wprawdzie Walia, ale uznałem, że ze względu na moją kondycję – skrzywił się nieznacznie – będzie nam łatwiej dojeżdżać 30 mil od Londynu, niż do Walii. Podoba ci się? – spytał, z nadzieją w oczach.

  
– Och Harry, jest idealny. – Louis westchnął i zapatrzył się na dom, który coraz bardziej się do niego przybliżał. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak wyczarowałeś tu to cudo.

  
– Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz go w środku. Mam już kilka pomysłów, jak powinniśmy go urządzić.

  
Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem.

  
– Zapomnij. Nie będziesz projektował domu, który dostałem od ciebie w prezencie – powiedział, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowa. – Już wystarczy, że nasze mieszkanie ma kilka szalonych rozwiązań.

  
– Oczywiście, że będę – odparł Harry, niewzruszony uwagą swojego męża. – Przecież mnie kochasz. Poza tym, z nas dwóch to ja mam zdecydowanie lepszy gust i styl, co mówiło moje nazwisko, nim wyszedłem za pewnego uparciucha – zażartował, a Louis chcąc, nie chcąc, zaśmiał się głośno.

  
Szatyn zatrzymał samochód pod samym domem i uśmiechnął się do budynku. Elewacja z ciemnej cegły wydawała się w dobrym stanie, tak samo jak ganek. Już w tej chwili mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak siadają z Harrym na nim w letnie wieczory. Otworzył mu drzwi i pomógł wysiąść.

  
– Hej, lubię ten uśmiech. – Zielonooki przysunął się do niego i objął go delikatnie. Jego ruchy były ostrożne i mniej energiczne niż dawniej, ale Louis nadal w nim widział tego samego dzieciaka, w którym się zakochał wiele lat wcześniej.

  
– Tylko ty potrafisz go wywołać – przypomniał mu szatyn, poprawiając jeden z frędzli kolorowej chustki, którą Harry miał zawiązaną na głowie. – Powinniśmy go nazwać – wskazał na drewnianą tabliczkę obok wejścia.

  
– Co powiesz na Haven?

  
Twarz Louisa rozjaśnił uśmiech.

  
– Jesteś geniuszem! – wykrzyknął, ściskając Harry'ego mocniej. W odpowiedzi usłyszał stłumiony śmiech. Odsunął się od zielonookiego, tylko po to, by zobaczyć go roześmianego, z iskierkami w oczach i dołeczkami w policzkach. Przesunął palcami po jego twarzy w przelotnej pieszczocie. – Kocham cię, wiesz? – wyszeptał.

  
– Wiem – wychrypiał Harry, pochylając się i łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

  
*

  
Remont zaczęli późną wiosną. Z jakiegoś powodu zielonooki uparł się, żeby to była tylko i wyłącznie ich praca, by nie zatrudniali żadnych ekip do pomocy. Louis przystał na tę propozycję, mimo iż przypuszczał, że zajmie im to lata. Musiał dzielić teraz czas pomiędzy trenowaniem drużyny, wizytami Harry'ego w szpitalu i remont. Część jego czuła jednak, że było warto.

  
Louis uwielbiał spędzać czas w Haven. Wprawdzie nie był mistrzem w tapetowaniu, malowaniu i kładzeniu kafelków, ale godziny, które mógł spędzić w towarzystwie ukochanego były teraz cenniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dlatego mimo bólu, jaki odczuwał po kilku godzinach pracy, był szczęśliwy mogąc w tym czasie słuchać głosu zielonookiego, który przysiadał niedaleko niego. Zazwyczaj mu czytał, czasami opowiadał o rzeczach, które widział na oddziale, rzadko wspominał coś z ich przeszłości, śmiejąc się jedynie, jak bardzo naiwni wtedy byli. Czasem spędzali noce w Haven, gdy Harry miał lepsze dni. Jeśli było ciepło, siadali na ganku i jedli tam kolację, patrząc na zachodzące słońce. Zielonooki żartował, że przypomina to tanie romanse. Kochali się długo i zasypiali w swoich ramionach, zwinięci pod kocami na cienkim materacu. Po raz pierwszy ich miłość była dla Louisa jednocześnie wspaniała i bolesna.

  
*

  
Porzucili Haven gdzieś w pierwszych tygodniach lipca i nastąpiło to równie niespodziewanie, jak pojawienie się tego miejsca w ich życiu. Louis męczył się właśnie z instalacją wodną w ostatniej z łazienek, klnąc pod nosem i rzucając Harry'emu złe spojrzenia, gdy ten wytykał mu ze śmiechem niezdarność gdy obaj usłyszeli piskliwy dźwięk czajnika, informujący, że woda się ugotowała.

  
– Ja pójdę – zaśmiał się zielonooki, wstając z podłogi i podciągając spodnie. – Nie zepsuj mojej łazienki – ostrzegł go, wychodząc. Szatyn prychnął głośno. Dlaczego kiedykolwiek zgodził się na to, żeby samemu remontować cały dom? Zaciskając zęby zabrał się za ponowną próbę przykręcenia śrubki pod dobrym kątem. Uda mu się. W końcu nie pokona go byle rura w jego własnym domu.

  
Po jakimś czasie, sapiąc z wysiłku, usiadł na ziemi, dumny ze swojej pracy. Zdecydowanie wygrał ten pojedynek.

  
– Harry? To jak z tą herbatą? – zawołał, podnosząc się i ruszając w dół po schodach. – Hazz? – zawołał ponownie, nie słysząc odpowiedzi.

  
Pognał na dół, wiedziony złym przeczuciem. Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby pozwolić mu iść samemu? Jęknął przerażony, widząc zielonookiego leżącego na podłodze w kuchni. Rzucił się w jego kierunku, padając koło niego na kolana.

  
– Harry! O mój boże, Harry! Ocknij się. – Przewrócił go na plecy i potrząsnął nim delikatnie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy jęk. – Ty idioto! – załkał, przytulając go mocno do siebie. – Mogło ci się coś stać. Och, Harry.

  
– Lou, już dobrze. Przepraszam. – Głos zielonookiego był cichy i zachrypnięty. Uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem, wtulając się w starszego mężczyznę. – Musiało mi się zakręcić w głowie.

  
– Przez chwilę myślałem, że cię straciłem. Nie rób mi tak więcej. – Louis przeniósł ich obu na kanapę. – Masz poparzoną rękę – zauważył, okrywając wychudzone ramiona Harry'ego kocem.

  
– Musiałem oparzyć się wodą.

  
Louis skinął głową.

  
– Powinien to zobaczyć lekarz. Siedź. Przebiorę się i zbiorę nasze rzeczy.

  
– Ale...

  
– Bez dyskusji Harry. Musimy odwiedzić lekarza. – Pochylił się na nim i wziął jego twarz w dłonie. – Mamy całe życie, żeby dokończyć to miejsce – szepnął - Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli coś ci się stanie – powiedział, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go krótko.

  
Żaden z nich nie sądził, że kiedy godzinę później opuszczali Haven, był to ostatni raz, kiedy byli w tym miejscu razem.

  
*

  
Stan Harry'ego stopniowo się pogarszał. Lekarze rozkładali bezradnie ręce, nie potrafiąc mu pomóc. Po prawie roku walki jego ciało wyraźnie się poddało. Louis starał się walczyć za nich dwóch, być silnym dla niego i nie pokazywać rozpaczy, jaka go ogarniała, za każdym razem, gdy widział, co choroba zrobiła z jego ukochanym. Powoli patrzył, jak siły opuszczają ciało zielonookiego.

  
Nie godząc się na sugestie umieszczenia go w hospicjum, był zmuszony sam zapewnić mu odpowiednią opiekę. W życiu nie czuł się tak bardzo samotny, jak w tej nieustającej walce. Przyjaciele, którzy powinni teraz przy nich być, powoli, jeden po drugim, się od nich odsuwali, życząc jedynie powodzenia. Nawet członkowie ich rodzin radzili mu, żeby pogodził się z tym, co nieuchronne. Ale jak mógł przestać walczyć? To był Harry, jego miłość, człowiek, któremu poświęcił swoje życie i który poświęcił swoje życie jemu. Louis wiedział, że dzień, w którym się podda, będzie dniem, w którym zdradzi wszystko w co wierzył. A do tego nie dopuści nigdy.

  
Niezaprzeczalnie, momentem, który przynosił mu największą ulgę każdego dnia, był poranek. Kiedy otrząsał się z senności i czuł oddech Harry'ego przy sobie, upewniający go, że on nadal tu jest, że nadal ma o kogo walczyć. Uśmiechał się zawsze i pochylał nad nim, by pocałować jego spierzchnięte wargi. Jeśli nie mógł uśmierzyć jego bólu, chciał chociaż sprawić, by do końca wiedział, że jest kochany, tak samo mocno, jak przez całe swoje życie.

  
Pozwalał Harry'emu zająć się Haven, żeby zapomnieć o chorobie. Cierpliwie dyskutował o wszystkich jego pomysłach, nieraz kłócąc się o ten, czy inny szczegół, na który i tak w ostateczności się zgadzał. Nie chciał mu mówić, że planuje sprzedać to miejsce, że nie wróci do niego już nigdy. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Harry stracił ostatnią iskierkę nadziei i życia, jaka w nim tkwiła. Gdyby to zrobił, byłby równie zły, jak choroba, która go trawiła.

  
Dzień, w którym obudził się w zupełnej ciszy, był najgorszym w jego życiu. Nie płakał, dzwoniąc po pogotowie. Nie krzyczał, nie stawiał oporu, gdy medycy odciągali go od Harry'ego. Ze spokojem obejmował zapłakaną Rachel, przyjmował kondolencje i odpowiadał na tysiąc pytań dotyczących pogrzebu. „Nie, wolałbym, żeby wszyscy byli odświętnie, ale nie na czarno, Harry nie lubił czarnego”, „Białe róże, co najmniej dwa tuziny, na każdy bukiet”, „Dziękuję, Harry chciał, żeby Gemma wygłosiła mowę pożegnalną”, „Nie, nie. To w porządku”. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko dochodziło do niego zza grubej szyby.

  
Dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy został sam w wielkim, pustym mieszkaniu, pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości. Metodycznie sprzątał wszystkie powierzchnie płaskie, chcąc się po prostu czymś zająć, gdy jego ręka potrąciła gruby plik kartek, który rozsypał się na podłodze. Schylił się, by je pozbierać i przypadkowo, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednej z linijek.

  
Sądzę, że zachodnia ściana w salonie powinna być pomarańczowa, tak żeby wschodzące słońce ją oświetlało, ale Louis twierdzi, że powinniśmy pójść w coś spokojniejszego, jak zieleń, albo niebieski. Zupełny brak gustu, a i tak go kocham.  
Jego palce zacisnęły się na kartce, zgniatając ją. Poczuł, jak świat wokół niego wiruje. Harry, on zapisał te wszystkie szczegóły, jakby ślepo wierzył, że kiedyś jeszcze dokończą to miejsce. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że rzeczą, którą się zajmował w ostatnich dniach swojego życia było Haven. Opadł na fotel, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Przecież to było tak oczywiste. Haven, przystań ich życia, miejsce, w którym mieli się nigdy nie zestarzeć. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

  
*

  
W dniu pogrzebu słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie. Nie było deszczu, ani mgły, która by pasowała do nastroju rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy żegnali w tym dniu Harry'ego. Był zbyt młody, by odejść, zbyt wiele wycierpiał, mówili.

  
Louis płakał, rzucając pojedynczą białą różę na jego grób. Przesunął powoli palcami po rękawie garnituru. Usłyszał cichy szelest folii, która się pod nim kryła. Kolejny symbol do kolekcji. Wiedział jednak, że nie jest to jeszcze dla nich koniec. Miał jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą musiał dokończyć.

  
**Marzenie ósme: Wygrać z rakiem**

  
***

  
Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy ponownie stanął na ganku Haven. Drzwi skrzypnęły w zawiasach, kiedy otworzył je na oścież, wchodząc do przedpokoju. Każdy jego krok wzbudzał tumany kurzu. Louis mocniej zacisnął dłoń na torbie podróżnej, gdy wszedł do salonu. Wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu. Koce były skotłowane na materacu, który kiedyś dzielili. Rozkładana, płócienna szafa umiejscowiona była pod ścianą, nadal wypełniona ich ubraniami. Na niskim stoliku koło kanapy wciąż stały dwa kubki, z resztkami jakiegoś napoju, a koło nich leżał stos katalogów z farbami, meblami i innymi akcesoriami remontowymi. Dobrze. Nie będzie musiał ich szukać. Po całym pomieszczeniu walały się narzędzia oraz rysunki i projekty, nakreślone zręczną ręką Harry'ego. Louis rzucił torbę na materac i rozejrzał się. Musiał uprzątnąć ten bałagan. Ale najpierw... musiał zrobić coś innego.

  
Zdjął projekty Harry'ego ze ściany, do której je przyczepiał i ułożył na niskim stoliczku. Z torby wyciągnął wszystkie notatki, dotyczące Haven, które udało mu się znaleźć. Przyciągnął do siebie katalogi. Uzbrojony w kolorowe karteczki i zakreślacze zabrał się do metodycznego tworzenia projektu ich wspólnego domu. Dokończy go, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz w jego życiu.

  
Słońce prawie zniknęło za horyzontem, gdy Louis wyprostował się na kanapie. Usłyszał nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie w kręgosłupie i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie był już taki młody i kilka godzin w jednej pozycji wywołało u niego ból. Patrząc na gotowy projekt, był jednak zadowolony i nic, nawet tępe łupanie w krzyżu nie mogło tego zmienić.

  
Dni upływały mu na nieprzyjemnej rutynie. Codziennie wstawał, mył się w przenośnym prysznicu, robił kawę i jadł śniadanie. Po skromnym posiłku wsiadał w samochód i jechał do sklepu z materiałami budowlanymi. Dzień po dniu, pomieszczenie po pomieszczeniu zmieniał Haven z placu budowy w prawdziwy dom. Starał się nie myśleć, nie czuć tego miejsca. Czasem tylko, gdy jego dłoń natrafiała na kubek Harry'ego, schowany na końcu szafki, jego ciałem wstrząsał tłumiony szloch. Bo powinni to miejsce kończyć razem.

  
W pewnym sensie kończyli. Wszystko, co Harry zaplanował, Louis, niczym czarodziej za pomocą magicznej różdżki, zamieniał w rzeczywistość. Każdego dnia Haven coraz bardziej przypominało miejsce, o którym obaj marzyli. Gdyby dwa lata wcześniej ktoś powiedział Louisowi, że jest w stanie stworzyć tak wiele za pomocą własnych rąk, pewnie by mu nie uwierzył.

  
*

  
Lato przeszło w jesień. Liście zaścielały gęsto ścieżkę, prowadzącą na ganek, gdy Louis biegł w jego kierunku, chowając twarz w ramionach dla ochrony przed wiatrem. Wchodząc do ciepłego przedsionku odetchnął z ulgą i odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak. Z zadowoleniem rozejrzał się po wykończonym domu. Jakaś jego część pękała z dumy.

  
– Wróciłem tu Hazz i wszystko dokończyłem – wyszeptał, przejeżdżając palcami po gładkiej boazerii, którą wyłożony został przedpokój. – Masz ochotę na małą przechadzkę? Pokażę ci, jak to wszystko się zmieniło odkąd ostatnio tu byłeś. – Ze smutnym uśmiechem ruszył przez dom.

  
Wszedł do kuchni.

  
– Pamiętasz, jak podobała ci się ta limonkowa mozaika z kafelków, ale nie wiedziałeś z czym ją połączyć? – zaśmiał się, kładąc rękę na czarnym blacie. Z pewną czułością spojrzał na ścianę, której żywy zielony kolor kontrastował z czernią i bielą mebli. – Ciekawe czy podobałaby ci się taka nowoczesność. Chyba tak, zawsze ciągnęło cię do minimalizmu, to ja tkwiłem po uszy we wszystkim, co retro. Chciałem tę kuchnię zrobić dla ciebie, w końcu to ty zawsze w niej panowałeś. Tyle lat razem, a ze mnie nadal marny kucharz. – Głos mu się załamał.

  
Przez chwilę Louis uspokajał oddech. Wsłuchał się w panującą wokół niego ciszę, starając się opanować łzy. Nie teraz. Nie kiedy jest tak blisko końca. Nakazał sobie spokój i ruszył do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Salon zalany był słońcem, wydawał się nim wręcz wypełniony. Efekt ten dawała jasnopomarańczowa ściana, która rozświetlała pokój. Jej odcień kontrastowało ciemne drewno i kremowe meble. Louis zatrzymał się pośrodku pomieszczenia.

  
– Miałeś rację – powiedział w przestrzeń. – Ten cholerny kolor naprawdę pasował. Wiesz, że do końca ci nie wierzyłem, Hazz? Pomalowałem ją na zielono a później na niebiesko. Ale nie mogłem się na nią patrzeć. Wyglądało to okropnie przygnębiająco i zimno. Dlaczego zawsze miałeś rację...?

  
Rozejrzał się po salonie, jakby czekając na jakiś znak. Nic jednak się nie zmieniło. Z lekkim uśmiechem podszedł do przeszklonych drzwi tarasu. Spojrzał przez nie na ogród, nieco jeszcze pusty, ze świeżo posadzonymi drzewkami owocowymi i posianą trawą. Wodził po nim wzrokiem, przypominając sobie, jak klął przy przesadzaniu roślin.

  
– Wiesz, myślę że na wiosnę to wszystko będzie zielone. Naprawdę się starałem. – Uśmiech Louisa rozszerzył się, gdy dotarł wzrokiem do huśtawki dwuosobowej w kącie ogrodu. – Pozwoliłem sobie nawet dodać kilka rzeczy. Myślę, że dobrze by nam się tam siedziało latem. Drzewa i krzewy dają na tyle duży cień, że nie trzeba parasola. Zawsze lubiłeś takie miejsca, pamiętam to w Holmes Chapel. Wiesz, to w którym pocałowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy jako para. Sprawiałeś, że zapamiętywałem takie bzdury. – Jego uśmiech przygasł nagle. – Teraz już tak nie będzie.

  
Odwrócił się od widoku i ruszył dalej. Powoli przemierzał pokoje, komentując rzeczy, o które się spierali. Wspominał ich przeszłe życie, śmiejąc się niekiedy z tego, jak uparci potrafili być, nawet gdy chodziło o najbardziej irracjonalne rzeczy.  
Louis zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do ostatniego pomieszczenia w całym Haven. Poczuł jak gardło ściska mu się ze wzruszenia. Jeszcze jedno, najważniejsze ze wszystkich i będzie mógł ruszyć dalej.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Nie zostawiłeś za dużo wskazówek dotyczących sypialni, zupełnie jakbyś chciał, żebym cię zaskoczył. Nie było łatwo.

  
Wziął głęboki oddech i pewnym ruchem otworzył drzwi. Promienie słońca z niezasłoniętego okna oślepiły go na chwilę. Zasłaniając oczy, wszedł do środka i stanął w cieniu. Sypialnia była przestronna, wypełniona ciepłym światłem, które nadawało złotawych refleksów ciemnemu drewnu. Wielkie łóżko, umiejscowione naprzeciw okna, stanowiło jej centralny punkt. Było zasłane i nakryte ciemnogranatową narzutą, pasującą do koloru ścian. Piętrzyły się na nim poduszki, tak samo, jak na parapecie wykuszowego okna. Na małej komódce pod ścianą stały ramki ze zdjęciami, przedstawiającymi całe ich życie.

  
– To ostatnie pomieszczenie – wyszeptał Louis. Oblizał spierzchnięte usta i podszedł do szafki. Drżącymi dłońmi podniósł zdjęcie z ich ślubu.

  
– Harry... Ja tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Gdybym wiedział, jak to się skończy... – Jego głos się załamał, gdy patrzył na ich szczęśliwe twarze. Przestał powstrzymywać emocje i pozwolił, by łzy popłynęły z jego oczu. – Przepraszam – wyszeptał, odkładając zdjęcie i wychodząc z sypialni.

  
*

  
Stanął na ganku i spojrzał na krajobraz przed nim. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi wydobył z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Zaciągnął się mocno, nawet nie starając się otrzeć z twarzy śladów łez.

  
– Prosiłeś mnie, żebym tu zamieszkał. Żebym nie zostawiał Haven. Ale nie potrafię. Może kiedyś, Harry. Ale nie dzisiaj i nie jutro. Wszystko tu kojarzy mi się z tobą. Ty kupiłeś to miejsce, ty je zaplanowałeś. Włożyłeś w nie całe swoje serce. I nie potrafię w nim być bez ciebie. – Odwrócił się w stronę domu. – Za dużo rzeczy pozostało między nami niewypowiedzianych. Tyle jeszcze było przed nami.

  
Podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je cicho. Z kieszeni wydobył klucz. Włożył go do zamka i przekręcił, upewniając się, że wnętrze pozostanie nietknięte.

  
– Zawsze będziesz w moim sercu, Harry – wyszeptał, chowając klucz pod wycieraczkę. Ruszył ścieżką w stronę samochodu. Zatrzymał się przy nim i po raz ostatni spojrzał na Haven, wtulone w ścianę lasu. Nieświadomie przesunął palcami po kółku, ostatnim symbolu, który był dopełnieniem jego historii.

  
Krzyżyk na zwycięstwo, na pokonanie przeciwności losu. Kółko na porażkę, symbol tego, czego nie udało mu się zmienić.

  
**Marzenie dziewiąte: Szczęśliwe życie w Haven**


End file.
